


All the dishes rattle in the cupboards, when the elephants arrive

by pixelinfandom



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelinfandom/pseuds/pixelinfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny falls asleep on the couch, cuddling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the dishes rattle in the cupboards, when the elephants arrive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/gifts).



> So unlike other people I write plot without porn, or something. No beta so, it's a little raw. Anyway, I<3U KLU. (Who actually believes Steve sleeps with his shirt on? NOT ME.)
> 
> Klu asked for sleepy/cuddly fic and I managed to get both characters and inspiration going in the same direction at once \o/
> 
> Marked Teen for mentions of sex, also possibly excessive swearing.

Falling asleep on the couch on this side of thirty was just a recipe for disaster but working Five-o pretty much fucked all of his well intentioned intentions right on out the door. So he'd fallen asleep, on Steve's couch, probably not five minutes into the movie because there are only so many days a man can run on three hours of sleep. The beer he'd been drinking was gone and he was wedged in, head tucked against Steve's thigh and his feet were hanging off, his knee was going to loathe him shortly, and Steve was petting him, sort of. It was more like some kind of head massage, it was weird, cuddling was not usually on the program, but in the privacy of his head he could admit it felt fucking awesome.

Steve kept at it, working his way from the front to the back and back again, strong fingers and sometimes using his nails, totally awesome. Danny laid perfectly still, pretending to be asleep, because there was no way he was admitting to liking being petted like this. The movie was winding down from whatever climatic explosion and he knew he’d have to leave eventually, go home alone because there was no way he was up for more than sleep in the next 12 hours or so.

“I know you're awake.” Steve said quietly. Danny grunted and kept pretending to be asleep, Steve's hand on his scalp never slowed.

Eventually the movie faded out into some music that meant the credits had started, Danny was half dozing pleasantly under the attention but if he was going home he’d have to go now. He yawned and opened his eyes, pushing up off the couch, making a bit of a show of it, ‘I was not just pleasantly enjoying being petted thanks very much ok?’ Steve grinned, a little indulgently but his hand fell into his lap.

“Good evening sleeping beauty.”

Danny frowned, he did not pout. “Should go,” he mumbled, getting up off the couch and stretching, trying to favor his now really stiff bad knee.

“Don't have to,” Steve said quietly.

“I think sleeping on your couch made me shorter,” Danny grumbled when his back protested almost as loudly as his knee at the treatment.

Steve stood up and manged to prod Danny into moving, but instead of maneuvering him towards the door it was up the stairs. “C’mon.”

“You're insatiable, McGarett, I need to sleep. I am old, and I have spent the last three days running on some truly awful coffee and adrenaline, and I was lead to believe there was no bad coffee on this island, I want my money back.” Danny tried to slow their progression.

Steve looked a little offended, “Just sleep Danno, seriously, you shouldn't drive anyway, and your bed sucks. Sleep a while at least.” Steve kept herding him up the stairs, like it was a foregone conclusion.

They didn’t do this thing, not like this, sex was fun, awesome, occasionally spectacular thanks very much but they didn't stay over, because that'd be another line to cross in the already pretty much totally fucked definition of partner. At the same time, sleeping sounded like a great idea, and not having to drive home with his trick knee all messed up was probably for the best, and it seemed like Steve actually wanted him to. “I don't make breakfast.” Danny muttered, finally giving up and trudging up the rest of the stairs, Steve on his heels.

“Don't worry about it.” Steve said, shedding clothes and somehow managing to not make a mess, some kind of Navy magic or something, it was a mystery. Danny stripped down to boxers, clothes going all over, Steve could just deal with the mess, and crawled under the sheets.

Steve prodded him some more, until they were actually spooning. Steve the top secret, ninja SEAL bad ass cuddle monster, who knew? Danny sighed, “Repeat the fact that I was the little spoon to anyone and you can go back to chasing tail all over the island, got it?”

Steve grinned, nipped his shoulder, “Yes princess.”

Danny rolled his eyes, settling in to get some much needed sleep.


End file.
